Battle To Be The Strongest
by awesomeanime2001
Summary: There are two households fighting to be the strongest. After a battle between the two, everyone in the Tasuki family was slain except for sisters Karou and Misao. Escaping, they trained to get back the title of the strongest. One day, Kaoru meets Usui of the rival family whom was as strong as she. Would her family survive until the end? (Three Chapters only!)
1. The Gym Test

"_Run! _Run!" My mother yelled as a spear entered her body. The image flashed through my mind again and again. I was so close, but yet so helpless. Unable to do anything but watch. I clutched my sister closer, as my mother fell from the 6 floored building. All I could see was red. Grabbing hold of myself, I grabbed my sisters' hand. Together we ran. We ran for dear life.

"Kaoru! Are you asleep again?" I blinked. A face was staring down at me. Oops. I'd fallen asleep - again. "You know," My boss (Mari) continued crossly. "If you continue on falling asleep so often, you never know where you'd end up. On the cement, perhaps?" She tapped the window. "Ok, ok, I get it..." I smiled weakly. "I have no intention of being thrown out the window." "Besides that," Emeria, best friend butted in, "Have you ever tossed someone out the window before?" Mari huffed. "I absolutely, positively give up with you two!" Emeria laughed and turned to me. Putting on her most innocent angelic look ever, she smiled and said, "Kaoru, do you happen to have done the math HW that you would kindly lend the angel to copy off from?" I snickered. Knowing her, I'd probably never see it again. "Lets see..." I said slowly, nodding. "The devil says no." "Drat," She grumbled. "So close." Mari reached over and bonked Emeria on the head. "God, you're hopeless," she complained. "Oh-well, you're dismissed. There's no more customers here anyway, so I'll just lock up. Remember, you've a week break; Monday we're reopening."

The next day during gym... "I always knew he hated us!" Emeria scowled. "Running for a mile, 50 push-ups and 20 sit-ups in one go- I'll be dead by the time I even finish half a mile!" I snickered. "If you die, can I have all your stuff?" She swatted me on the head. "Well, good luck. We've been practicing all year for this." "Really though," Emeria said thoughtfully, "How are you so fit?" My expression darkened, but lightened almost immediately. "Oh, uh-" I stammered. _What should I say? That ever since that_ battle, _I've trained to get back our family's name? Nope. Won't do. "_Uhhh... I practice?" I finally replied. _Well, at least that was true._ "Well," She said, still lost in her thoughts. "Good luck!" There was going to be three rounds. In the first and second round, all the girls were running, and also some in the third, mixed up along with the boys, since there were so much more boys than girls. Emeria was running first, I was running last. As the running began, Emeria broke out in front of the pack. She didn't slow pace once, but I could tell she was getting really tired. She pulled in first along with many other cheering. She staggered over to me and flopped down. "Oh my gods... I'm seeing stars." I kicked her. "Stop scaring me." She grinned. "And why's there a beetle in your hair?" I yelped. "Wha?!" She laughed. "Gotcha!" I glared at her, and pulled my long black hair into a pony tail. "Just you wait!"

It was my turn to go now. True, I was nervous, but then again, I wanted to try my best, see how strong I was now. "Ok people, get ready. Once you finish the running, slide straight into doing the push-ups and sit-ups. Someone will record your scores down. Any questions? Good. On your mark get set... go!" The instructor yelled. I sprang forward, and started jogging. At about three laps, I quickened my pace and began running. Breaking ahead, I continued at that speed. This was easy. But suddenly, I heard someone else running behind me. That person quickly caught up, and was passing me. Feeling somewhat annoyed, I began running at full speed. "You're fast," The voice muttered. It was Usui, the most popular and athletic guy in school. "But speed doesn't count for everything. How high is your stamina?" I didn't bother to reply. For some reason, he was really ticking me off. We sped side by side, neither able to past the other. I could feel it, this was going to be my best time yet. By the time we were pulling into the sit-ups, everyone else was finishing the running. I put the last of my energy into it and stood up: Usui too, not missing a beat. The gym teacher shocked speechless. Never before had anyone finished so fast. Emeria rushed over as I collapsed into her arms. "Ow," I said, my hands going to my knee. "I think I scraped it while I was sliding into the push-ups." "You should be more careful." Usui commented. "Yeah yeah. Like you should be more careful about spraining your ankle." I retorted back. "You should go get it treated." He flushed and strolled away. "Hey," Emeria jabbed me. "You just told off... him?!" "So?" I winced from the jab. "He was really starting to get annoying." Emeria rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you were awesome." "You too, you know?" I said.

But for the rest of the day, A suspicion had crept into my mind. From the way and speed we were running at, it was beyond the human like power. Could it be? He was a family member of the Zariuki household? The very one that had killed off mine? The one whom challenged us to a duel eight years ago to get the title of the strongest? If so... Then they should be out to hunt me and my sister right now to secure the title of the "Strongest."

**...**

**Cat:** Hey, you think Usui is acually a member of the Zariuki household? I don't think so. I mean... he's so cool... :3

**Dog:** What do you know? You're his fan.

**Cat**: So you know more?

**Dog:** Well, I'm not obsessed at least...

**Cat:** Who are you calling obsessed?! :0

**Dog:** No-one.

**Cat:** Humph.

**Dog:** Well, If you have any other ideas, please comment :)

**Cat:** Well, bye for now!


	2. The two families meet again

Cat: Ok people! I'm back!

Dog: Nobody cares.

Cat: You must have a death wish to say that to me~

Dog: Aren't dogs supposed to chase cats?

Cats: Oops- Ahh! Get away from me!

Dog: Anyway, back to the story-

* * *

It was a bright hot Saturday. Perfect for sleeping, I thought. Apparently however, my younger sister Misao didn't think so. "Close the shades, Mimi!" I yelled grumpily from under the blanket. "Wakie wakie no more sleepie!" She sang and yanked off my blanket. A blinding glare met my eyes. "Ow ow ow ow." I sulked. When I tried to sit up, my body wouldn't move. Dang it. What I get from running out of my limit yesterday. "Mimi," I said. "I can't get up." "Yeah right," She smirked. "I'll be waiting for you at the kitchen. Whenever you're ready."

I wanted to yank out her hair.

"C'mon, I'm serious!" I fumed. But she was already gone. So I had one choice. What was it? Go back to sleep.

"Kaoruuuuu!" A voice yelled into my ear a moment later. "You moron! Get up!" Sleepily, I opened an eye. "I told you Mimi, I can't get up. I ran way too much yesterday." Misao scowled. "So the rumors were true..." But her expression tightened. "I'll bring the food here then." "Wai-" I sputtered. "What rumors?" Misao leaned over her shoulder. "You and Usui moving at god like speed. Do you think he's..." An expression of fear flickered past her face. "No, no," I lied. "I never said running to fast, I said running too much." Misao's smile returned. "Oops, How stupid of myself." she laughed.

But what she was thinking before now was excatly the same thing I was.

"Can you go to work like that?" Misao interrupted my thoughts. Work! I had almost forgotten about that! "Um... Yeah I guess. I should be okay by that time." Misao cocked her head. "Well then, I'll be at the library."

...

"Hullo?" I called out at the entrance of the ice cream booth. "Muri? Emeria?" Emeria bustled to the front of the shop. "Hey Kaoru, come in. How can you still walk?- I'm dead and you ran more than me!" I entered the booth wincing as the door bumped against my leg. "I'm walking, but just barely." I replied. Muri came up to us. "hey you two. You look dead." "Thanks," I said back. "You look great too." She pouted, then pointed to the booth entrance. "Em, help me pick up some deliver boxes. Kaoru, go take care of the customers." Emeria made a face before Muri pushed her off. I shrugged then went to the front of the ice cream booth. The person standing there was the last person I wanted to see.

That blond hair, annoying smile and him! "Hey, whats up?" Usui greeted. "What do you want?" I replied. "What kind of hello was that?" He said. I sighed, then said, "Hello, what do you want. " He rolled his eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Talk," I said. He grumbled something about me being impossibe before yelling to the storage room, (and startling Emeria to drop the boxes) : "hey! I'm gonna borrow her for a sec~" before yanking me towards a side. "Tell me the truth." He said, expression growing serious. "Are you a family member of what happened eight years ago? The battle between two families?" I gasped. Could it be? "I am." He said, confirming my worst suspicions. I paused, but something told me in his eyes to not lie. "If that is the case," I whispered. "Then my family is your rival."

"Come with me," He said, breaking into a run without waiting for an answer. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" I yelled in surprise as he dragged me out of the mall. He paused once, turned and spoke in a dead tone.

"The hospital." He said. "Our family just tried to kill each other.


	3. Who Usui really is

What? My head was spinning. Our family just tried to kill each other? Who was from my family? Another survivor?

Then, another thought hit me like a stone.

Misao!

"Misao!" I yelled. Usui looked grim. I put on another burst of speed and flew up the hospital stairs. Sure enough, a dark-haired girl and a young blond-headed man lied on two separate beds, each in horrid conditions. On the mans' bed, there was flowers and another woman weeping over him, her orange hair hanging over the two like a curtain. On Misao's side of the room, there was nothing. No-one.

A pit was in my stomach. "Misao!" I hoarsely whispered. The woman looked up, her eyes red. None of that mattered. "Misao!" I shook her. "Wake up! Please Misao!" A doctor came in. He looked over to the mans' side. "Miss-" He began. "The results have came in. "He will survive." I looked up. "Doctor!" I said, tears flowing down. "What about Misao? How is she?" The doctor turned to me, a pitying gaze in his eyes. "There's a risk here." He said slowly. "She will either recover by 3 days, or never. Che's very in shock now, chances are, this happened before."

I turned pale. "Happened before?" I echoed. Suddenly, A flashback came to me. Misao opening the door. A scratch on her cheek. Dirt smuged on her. I asked her, "What happened?" She replied, "She fell." I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. She had to make it. I thought. She had to! That's only fair.

But nobody ever told me life was fair.

She stayed in that condition for three nights and three days, not moving. Usui stayed by my side. On the third day, her finger twitched. Her eyes opened, for the tiniest bit. "Misao!" I whispered. Her hand found mine. "Kaoru." She said, so quietly it was hard to hear. "I must go on now." My fist tightened. "I want to see mother... and father. But live on for me, Kaoru. Don't die. Enjoy life." Her breath rasped, words coming out slower. "No! Don't go!" I said. She smiled. "Good bye, Kaoru. I love you, remember that. I'll see you and our family again... In heaven. I can finally rest... I peace."

Her eyes closed. I froze. "No!" I yelled. "Misao! Misao!" I shook her, and when there was no reply, I backed away.

Fleeing the room, I raced up the stairs and to the roof, my tears flowing ever so hard. What was the point of life now? I thought, stepping to the edge of the building. Looking down, I could see everything, and the building where my parents fell from. "Goodbye everyone." I said softly. "Thank you Usui." The door behind me flew open. "Kaoru!" Usui's strong voice commanded. "Stop! Don't go!"

I turned, looking into his eyes. "I can't live on anymore Usui." I said. "I've lost everyone I loved. I want to be reunited again." "Stupid!" Usui yelled. "Do you think this was what they wanted?!" "I'm sorry." I said. "Try to see things from my view, okay? This is the only way... I can ever be happy again. Go, claim your prize. Tell your family they've won. And tell Emeria, thanks... For being such a nice friend." Usui's fist clenched tighter. "Wake up, Kaoru!" Usui boomed. "Stop being so stupid!"

I smiled, tears gleaming at the corners of my eyes. The sunlight shone on me. "Thank you for everything. But, I'm too tired to go on. Fare...well.""Stop!" Usui boomed. He raced over, grabbing at me. But all he got was air. It was already too late. My family won. And I fell... Through the air.

The rainbow hung over me, the clouds making shapes of my family. And then... Everything went black.

* * *

Usui couldn't believe it. She had been so close to him, yet slipped through his fingers, just like that. Now his family would never get the title of the strongest.

When they've been so close, too. His brother had killed off the younger brat, Misao. Only one left to go. Everything was moving so smoothly until _she just had to go _and killed herself. He cursed. To gain the title of the strongest, the other family had to kill off the other, not a someone from one family killing themself. If only he'd pushed her off... that way,his family would've gained the title. He cursed again and left the building.

* * *

...

Cat- OMG!

Dog- I told you Usui was a rotten character.

Cat-OMG!

Dog- Are you having spazams?

Cat- OMG!

Dog- Say omg again and I'll strangle you.

Cat- Mm Mm Mm!

Dog- grr. Oh well, please comment on the ending.

and just so you want to know, another story called Escape is out. I bet you Cat's fur that its also great.

Cat- Hey! Why are you betting my fur! You moron! Anyway... I'm going off to read Escape. Without you.

Dog- ...wait up!

* * *

Cat- In the story Escape, Jasmine, 2nd princess of Vexlton has been treated as an outcast by Penelope(1st princess)ever since their parents died. To secure her power & rule, Penelope has never let Jasmine exit the palace. After a big fight, Jasmine escapes into a forest as a peasant boy,trying to get to another town. Kidou Lee, 3rd prince of Noctirc, bumps into her while hunting & takes her into his town...

Dog- ...

Cat- Kidou better not be evil.

Dog- We'll see.

A.A.- Hey! Who are you?!

Dog- We're narrating.

A.A- Go away, Me and Jasmine are telling this tale.

Jasmine- No! You can tell it instead of A.A!

A.A- Jasmine...

Jasmine- Ok,ok. Sorry.

A.A- Now shoo! (_picks up cat and dog and throws them away._)

A.A- In any case, please do read Escape!

...


	4. Wait! There's More

**Dog-** Wait, People!

**Cat-** Now what?

**Dog**- There's more to this story! Thanks to our reviewers, this story has a continuation!

**Cat**- ... How did you find out? I thought only I knew.

**Dog-** You idiot, I know people. Anyway, it's continued in **Battle to be the strongest 2.**

**Cat-** Of course, the only thing you can look forward to is ME!

**Dog- ...**As it turns out, there's another survivor in the Tasuki household who'd caught Kaoru before she reached the ground. That person was her cousin, Matt. Matt's friend overheard what Usui had said and reported it back to Matt & Kaoru. Seething with hate, Kaoru longed for revenge. From there on, it became an all out war of not just the title of the strongest, but also a battle for revenge.

**Cat-** Awesome! _Usui's gonna die, Usui's gonna die! _

**Dog- **Or maybe the three friends will.

**Cat**- Shut. Up.

**Dog**- Ok then! Review and maybe we'll add your suggestion to the story! See you there!


End file.
